Daeja (OC)
Meet Daeja, the 23-year-old looking immortal who also happens to be the one of two female workers (with her sister Molly) at the Park in iFanon's spin-off to Regular Show: Against the Odds! She is from Eterna, where (most) Immortals live and are not very well received by the Earthlings. She has two siblings: younger sister Molly and twin brother Roland. She is the eldest twin, thus making her the oldest of all her siblings. Appearance Her white-brown hair is typically in a bob (except when she's expected to be formal, then it's in a smooth ponytail). Her skin is almost a milky white. Her cat-like eyes are two different colors: one blue, one red. Emotion Stages Main article: Sprites of Emotion Being from Eterna, she experiences the Sprites of Emotion, as most tend to do. How She Came To Work at The Park The moment she heard about crazy antics happening down there from her pen pal Tech-Mo, she knew she had to go to Earth and be a part of it. With her skills she could have any job she wanted, and yet the one job she wanted immediately shot her and her sister Molly down, not caring what she could do. Refusing to give up so easily on helping the Park, she used her power to clean up around the place and made sure it looked like Mordecai and Rigby, who she saw being yelled at by the "demon spawn" earlier (meaning Benson, who rejected her), had done it themselves. When they try to thank her, she waves it off as "just doing her job", which they mistakenly think is the case. Needless to say, Benson slowly gets suspicious, since he keeps seeing the guys slacking off every time he passes by them. Then one day, he sees the bathrooms being painted but no sign of Mordecai and Rigby. Upon further examination, he sees paint splatters coming out from behind a bush (after accidentally getting hit by one of them) and finds Daeja and Molly behind it. Benson turns on full rage mode (worse than when he turned into that fireball in the sky sucking up everything), releasing an angry Emotion Sprite into the wind. Having no close relations in the vicinity, the sprite chases the two girls down with Benson regretting releasing it. None of the guys knew how to take them down, not even Skips, who believed them to be a fable. Daeja manages to talk him down and will the spirit away. Benson in turn thanks them with an apology and jobs at the Park. Relationships Mordecai and Rigby Daeja hangs out with the duo the most and tells them everything over anyone else (there are something that they know that even Molly doesn't know!). They are all good friends, even going as far as to assist her with her citywide model. Benson Things are rocky with them at first, seeing as he did turn her down, but eventually Benson grows fond of the work Daeja does for the Park, as well as the willingness to clean up after her own messes when she makes them. Muscle Man She doesn't initially like him, due to his warlike prank nature. He wasn't very fond of her either since she calls him Mitch, like Starla does, as opposed to Muscle Man, like everyone else. However, after a Sprite-Off gone wrong (between Molly and HFG), landing them in the hospital, the two see they have very much in common and become friends. Hi Five Ghost Daeja views him as a younger sibling most of the time. She is not as close with him as her sister, though. Pops Though she does not see and talk with him often she can usually be seen getting advice from him when life seems tough for her. Skips Being an immortal like him, she can sometimes be seen following him around to visit the Guardians of Eternal Youth, Gary, and Tech-Mo. Thomas Daeja is suspicious of him, trying to figure him out the best way she can. Tech-Mo He is her pen pal and good friend. How this came to be is yet to be explained. Gary The relationship she has with him is quite complicated to explain. Even if she seems to like him now, she was once sure that he had a crush on her (and might still) and was freaked out by it. Margaret, Eileen, and CJ She is more prone to be seen around them than her sister is. She's not on the best of terms with Margaret, but is very fond of Eileen and CJ despite the latter's temper problem. Molly She and her sister are practically best friends. They are typically never seen apart, even when hanging out with other friends. Roland She and her twin are on thin ice ever since it was decided that she would be saved and he would be sacrificed. He's on the hunt for her, trying to kill her so that she will be forced to join him. Trivia * Her age is 207, but her appearance portrays her as 23 years. When Eternians reach an age they like, they can choose to stop aging their appearances. * Her brother, Roland, is out to destroy her. This is solely due to Eternian tradition, where they hate having an even number of kids all at once; she was deemed the "chosen" twin and he was deemed the "useless" twin and killed - until the flames saved him. * Mordecai and Rigby are frequent attendants of her Birthday Prom when she throws them. * She is the most in-control of her emotions, which means Emo Sprites are less likely to appear around her. * Gary has a crush on her, and has tended to take it too far for her liking (to come in a fanon episode). __FORCETOC__ Category:Original Characters Category:Fanon owned by iFanon